


The Final End

by clarkesjade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Protective Steve, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, avengers 4 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesjade/pseuds/clarkesjade
Summary: In which Steve and Tony survive Avengers 4, only by together enacting something so horrific it shows them the true lengths they must go through to save their friends. They arrive at the borders of Wakanda where everyone dusted has been revived, and the Avengers finally arrive home again.





	The Final End

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY recommend watching this clip  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rI577oQBGck  
> It’s the finale scene from season 2 of the 100, (SPOILERS), where Clarke and Bellamy, the two characters in the clip, were forced to commit genocide, murdering both innocent and guilty men, women and children, to save their people from being killed and drilled for their bone marrow. It’s what I’ve based the entire scene here on. 
> 
> I also lastly recommend listening to Knockin’ on Heaven’s door by RAIGN, which is played in the clip for a true feeling of the emotions here.

The aircraft lightly touched the ground, and Steve rose from his seat, gripping the head of the chair and gazing at his teammates. Natasha, whose head was spattered with her own blood, gingerly stood up at the absent of engine sound. Scott and Bruce were supporting a beaten and bloodied Clint, and stood by the end, to be the first to step back onto Earth. Carol had her arm under Rhodey, supporting him as he tried to stay conscious, her eyes wide with curiosity at, to her, the prospect of seeing Wakanda for the first time. Rocket was silent, biting his nails and waiting impatiently.

And Tony was sitting, distanced from them all, waiting for them to leave first.

Steve crossed his arms, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Sometimes it was easy, but times like this, when Tony didn’t say a word, staring into nothingness, he wasn’t as sure. Words bounced in his mind as Tony’s current state of mind. Regret, sorrow, relief?

His thoughts were interrupted by a gust of wind filling the cabin as the door fell opened, and Steve’s friends either walked, staggered or were guided back onto the ground. The borders were down; warriors and healers rushed forward to take in Clint and Rhodey, but Carol and Scott followed right after them, with Bruce trailing behind. Rocket was practically sprinting forward, his voice demanding to see his friend.

Natasha hesitated for a moment, staring out into the bright sunlight and at the Wakandans explaining to everyone who had been resurrected what had happened. It took her a second before she too stepped back onto the ground, throwing a glance behind her shoulder at Steve.

Tony and Steve marched after, in complete silence. Steve knew something had gone wrong, the way Tony was refusing a conversation, walking seconds behind Steve to fall behind. 

The edge of Wakanda was about twenty feet ahead. Natasha hadn’t entered either, her brows raised at the two men, and when she noticed one of them halt, she moved back, passing Steve. 

Steve stepped forward, gazing at the towering buildings in the distance. He wondered to himself which one Bucky, Sam and Wanda were in, or if they were still outside, helping others. He glanced back, and saw Natasha and Tony exchanging a small conversation.

Steve felt a pang of hurt in his heart, that it seemed Tony was purposefully refusing conversation with only him. 

Then Natasha nodded her head, offering a small, sad smile, and wrapped her arms around her body snugly, as if she was cold. She strolled calmly back towards Wakanda. Her eyes met Steve’s, and the tips of her mouth lifted before she bypassed him, walking through the borders. 

Tony watched Natasha leave, and his eyes flashed to Steve’s bright blue ones. Knowing he couldn’t avoid it forever, he took the painful steps to stand next to him, barely any feet from the border.

Steve let out a deep sigh, nodding softly at the country. Cuts and bruises still covered his body, but he finally felt like his pain had passed. 

“I think we deserve a drink,” Steve said, wincing slightly at the passing sunlight. 

Tony didn’t move, but stared in the direction Steve was. “Have one for me.”

Steve took a moment to process the words, and Tony’s hidden implications. He glanced at Tony, who was still staring ahead.

“We’re gonna get through this,” Steve said firmly, rejecting anything Tony had in mind. “All of us…together.” Steve tilted his head to the side, a small smile curling across his lips. “That’s the job, right?”

His attempt at weak humor had failed, evidenced by the lack of change on Tony’s expression. Tony blinked once, and shook his head slowly.

“I’m not going in,” he said with finality, and shrugged once as if to soften the statement. 

The four words Steve had been dreading Tony to reach had sounded into the breezy air. Steve felt his heart clench and turned his whole body towards Tony, his gaze leaving the country. Tony’s state of mind was realized, and Steve knew they shared the same amount of guilt, but convincing Tony that they did was a task far from easy.

“Tony,” Steve said, his jaw clenching as he tried to get his full attention. “You don’t need to be forgiven.”

Tony finally moved his gaze to meet Steve’s with a doubtful expression.

“We did what we had to do,” Steve enunciated. A mantra he had told himself for every terrible act he'd done in the decades he'd been active in. 

The look in Tony’s eyes wasn’t encouraging, and Steve was familiar with it. 

Tony had almost made up his mind. 

Steve’s lip trembled as he racked his brain for anything that would get Tony to stay. With him. 

“Please come inside,” Steve said softly, his voice cracking at the end. 

Tony nodded once. But not to Steve.

“Take care of them,” Tony whispered, gazing back at their fellow Avengers, traipsing into Wakanda. 

“Tony…” Steve said, his brows contracting as he stared down at him, shaking his head.

Tony nearly glared back at him. “Seeing their faces…” He almost snapped under his breath, his eyes becoming angry as they tried to hide the pain. “It’s only going to remind me of what I had to do to get them back here. Alive.”

Steve found Tony’s problem, and took a step closer. 

“What we did!” Steve said fiercely. “We did this, and we can move past it. I won’t let you go through this alone.”

And finally, a small smile appeared on Tony’s face, but it was decorated with sorrow and guilt, and the half smile faded as soon as it had materialized. He swallowed.

“It’s alright, Steve,” Tony said calmly, nodding at him and crossing his arms. “I’ll bear it, that way no one else has too.”

Steve shifted through his thoughts, trying to find some other way to convince Tony to come into the country. But his shoulders fell when he understood.

Some battles can’t be won.

He knew he had to let go of Tony, maybe for good this time. And let him, on his own, and on his own terms, deal with what they had to do to get back on this planet and save their friends. 

Steve struggled to see clearly when tears swam in his eyes, and he blinked as one tear fell down his cheek.

“Where are you gonna go?” Steve asked softly, mentally savoring every moment of his final conversation with Tony, memorizing every thing about him for the last time.

Tony’s expression relaxed, and he let himself smile again. “I…I don’t know.”

Steve glanced down, but before he could say another word, Tony had placed an arm on Steve's shoulder, and met his eyes, nodding once.

No. Not good enough. 

Steve saw an opening to finally envelop Tony in his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Tony had frozen, hesitating and pondering how to deal with this. A few seconds passed before Tony naturally relaxed in his arms, gently placing his own on Steve’s back. 

In one moment, all goodbyes had been silently said.

Steve extracted himself before he knew Tony might be uncomfortable. Tony’s dark brown eyes met Steve’s electric blue for the last time, before Tony took a step back, and walked away, back towards where they had landed. 

Steve swallowed, and stood stoically. He nodded to himself, and pushed forward towards Wakanda, as Tony walked in the opposite direction, both of them finally heading towards their healing.


End file.
